


The Haunting of Gunmar The Black

by arcadiatales



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiatales/pseuds/arcadiatales
Summary: When a mishappen wish lets Gunmar out of the Darklands sooner than expected, Halloween in Arcadia Oaks becomes much more... eternal, if Jim doesn't put a stop to it first.





	The Haunting of Gunmar The Black

"How many more of these are there?" Jim groaned in frustration, bringing the heel of his sneaker down on a florescent scorch-beetle. "These things are everywhere," he remarked, shaking a book only to see two more crawl out of it. “Can’t I have the rest of the day off, Blink? It's Halloween. It's the only day you get to scare your neighbours.... and there's this big carnival Arcadia has every year. I think you'd love it.”

Toby nodded in agreement, barely managing to crush his scorch-beetle. "Getting rid of these things is like gym class, but next level gym class. And gym class is already hard enough." He let out a breath, leaning against a pile of books. "We'll do extra trollhunting if you let us have the day off. Jim and I can spend quality time fixing... troll problems. But dude, it's free candy. Who could ever pass up free candy? I saw Miss Janeth buy a whole bag of Nougat Nummies. We gotta go to her house first.”

"Free candy? But nothing you humans have is free! The coffee was apparently, far less worth the amount of paper I handed over," Blinky frowned in confusion. 

Jim glanced over at Blinky, an idea already forming in his head. "Well, during Halloween, we dress up in all kinds of costumes. You and AARRRGGHH!!! could join in too! They won't even be able to tell the difference," he chuckled. "You look like something straight out of a really cool monster movie.”

"Only after you finish this task, Master Jim," Blinky relented with a small smile. "Then you can have the rest of the day off, and enjoy this.... unusual festivity. Perhaps AAARRRGGHH!!! and I will join you, after we've attended to some matters. Come on, AAARRRGGHH!!!," he called to his friend. "We have business to do.”

Just as Blinky and AAARRGGHH!!! left the room, Claire ran in, clutching a jar of glowing purple stones. "You won't believe what I found at RotGut's," she grinned. "These three stones grant the user any wish they desire for twelve hours. We could have a field day! Well, there would be four, but I already used mine. I had to get Not-Enrique to trade in a bunch of nasty-smelling socks," she grimaced. "They really worked up a stench.”

Jim glanced at the glowing stones in wonder as Claire set them on the table. "Any wish we desire, huh. Don’t you see, Tobes? This is our solution! We could wish these things away and any other bad stuff and enjoy Halloween. It'll be just you, me, Claire, and a night of fun without having a near-death experience.”

"Oooh, they glow," Toby smiled, taking one from the jar. The purple glow seemed to grow brighter as Toby closed his eyes, silently making a wish before opening them a minute later. He glanced around him, searching for whatever he had wished for. "Nah, it's broken."

Jim let out a small gasp, pointing above Toby's head at the floating burrito. "No way," He watched Toby eat the burrito, only for another one to take its place. “This is so cool!”

The Trollhunter closed his eyes and made a wish as well, opening them after he had finished. The scorch-beetles vanished instantly. "It worked!" Jim yelled, high-fiving Claire as the trio scrambled up the stairs, eager to return to the streets of Arcadia.

Neither of them noticed the tiny changeling who had grabbed the last remaining stone, and silently made a wish of his own.

 

**THE DARKLANDS**

With the portal sealed, Gunmar had soon grown bored of his monotonous rule in the Darklands, over a defeated army. He sat on his throne, idly fiddling with the remains of an unfortunate Gumm-Gumm who had attracted his ire. "Dictatious," he turned to the troll beside him, "entertain me." While at first Gunmar found the shorter troll annoying, he soon learned to tolerate him as the days went on. "I tire of this prison."

Dictatious looked up from the book he was reading, a obsequious smile on his face. "Yes, my Dark Underlord." He nodded, his expression serious. "Today would be what the surface-dwellers call Halloween. It's a human festival where they go around scaring each other and giving out sweet delicacies. You would enjoy it, once we go back to the surface lands." 

Gunmar chuckled darkly at Dictatious' words, his remaining eye focused on the other troll. "They do not deserve to rule while we cower here, Dictatious. Once we take back the surface lands, I suppose you would say it would be 'Halloween' for an eternity." He laughed at his own joke, frowning as Dictatious laughed halfheartedly along with him.

“I suppose you could say that,” Dictatious offered weakly, “The humans won't know what hit them when we're done.”

Without warning, a sudden bright glow surrounded the two trolls, and everything went black. 

Gunmar groaned as he pulled himself up, glancing down at the green surface below him. He would know the sight of it anywhere. "But.... how?" Gunmar frowned. 

Dictatious shrugged, pointing towards lights and tents. "Come on, my Dark Underlord. We may not have much time on the surface. Until I can figure out what might have brought us here, we could have a little enjoyment. You could terrorize the surface dwellers. They can't tell the difference between a costume and a troll."

With a nod, Gunmar followed behind the shorter troll, heading towards Arcadia with a satisfied half-smile.

 

**ARCADIA**

Despite centuries of existence, Walter Strickler had never gotten used to Halloween. It was the one night where humankind didn't fear monsters, but instead dressed up as the scariest ones they could find. He took a sip of his cup of coffee, leaning back in his chair. He had history papers to grade, and appearances to keep up.. His gaze unconsciously drifted to the direction of the Lake house just as his cellphone lit up with a single message.

Barbara : Hey, Walt. It would be nice if you could come over tonight. Jim's going to be out trick-or-treating with his friends so it's just us :) I'll make dinner.

The changeling's cheeks turned red, glancing to the door furtively. He got up from his desk, stretching before putting on his coat and turning his gaze to the window one last time, only to see three familiar figures. “Gunmar, here?” Strickler wondered aloud, exiting his office and hoping to get to the Dark Underlord before he caused any unwanted trouble on the surface. Gunmar would not destroy Arcadia before he had some semblance of a future with Barbara. This time, his human side won out.

He punched the accelerator on his car, heading for the Lake house. Knowing Gunmar, he would target the Trollhunter first. Ever since Jim had slain Bular, Gunmar was out for blood. And if Jim wasn't home...... Barbara was in danger. Strickler had barely made it to the house before Gunmar, stepping out of the vehicle and right in front of the Skullcrusher himself. 

"Impure." Gunmar growled, fixing his glare on the changeling. "You would stop me?" He let out a low chuckle, the Decimaar Blade forming in his stone claw. "You'd better have a good reason for this incursion." 

Strickler bristled at Gunmar's insult, but kept up his composed expression. He took a deep breath, shifting his features to one of mild annoyance. "It would not be wise, Dark Underlord, to do anything here. Not while the rest of your army remains locked away in the Darklands, and Morgana still banished to the Shadow Realm. Kill the Trollhunter now, and a stronger one takes his place. Wouldn't that hinder our plans? A weak human Trollhunter is better for us. For now, we blend in among them and act as if we belong. You do want an intimidating first appearance, don't you?"

He could only hope Gunmar bought his story, but with a troll as unpredictable as Gunmar the Black, you never knew. The other troll remained silent, watching Strickler for a few long seconds before nodding reluctantly. With a sly grin, the changeling heaved a sigh of relief. For now, Barbara was safe. 

"Walt!" Barbara smiled as she threw open the door, stopping in her tracks seeing the two other strange costumes behind him. "That's a pretty impressive troll costume," she raised an eyebrow, glancing at Gunmar and Dictatious. "You never told me you were into costume building. I would've made one to match your friends if I knew.”

Casting Gunmar a warning look, Strickler smiled as genuinely as he could, hugging her lightly. “I’m not, actually,” he laughed nervously. “But my friends are. This is Gunmar, and Dictatious. Gunmar’s…. a demolitions expert. And Dictatious is helping out at the library. They’re really into this television series about trolls. I’m sure they’d love to tell you more.”

Gunmar growled softly, eyeing the human woman and the changeling. He clenched a fist, but made no move to attack. The Impure’s words held meaning, much to his annoyance. The minute he had the advantage, however, Barbara Lake and her son would be the first humans he would crush to _nothing_ but dust and bone.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was born out of a casual conversation with for-the-glory-of-dragons(whose works are amazing) and i decided to turn this into a halloween au. this is my first time writing trollhunters content, and i'm always open to feedback! stay crispy!


End file.
